prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS22
Is episode 22 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star.''' Summary In Dark Fall, Michiru and Kaoru stand before Akudaikan, and asked him for more time. Akudaikan got mad, and attacked, scarying everyone. He said, that everyone here exist only for Dark Fall, and for him. Then Michiru and Kaoru went away to attack. Later, Goyan found Michiru and Kaoru on the rock, and started teasing them, that they are afraid to fight. He said, that they actually became friends with Pretty Cure, but after their mean look he said he was only joking. Next morning, before class started, Mai looks at Michiru and Kaoru's table, and remembers how she saw them, but then thinks, that she is just imagining things, and didn't told Saki. Then they were writing math test, and Michiru with Kaoru gave mean look to Flappy, who started screaming in his bag. Saki had to cover him, and got scolded by teacher. After school, Saki and Mai were heading to their clubs, when Flappy screamed again. He said he doesn't even know why is he screaming.Then Mai wanted to tell Saki about Michiru and Kaoru, but the 2 girls appeared before them, making both Flappy and Choppy scream. Mai then went away. Saki asked, did something happened between 2, but Michiru said nothing's wrong. Then Saki said, that Minori wants her to come again, making her smile a bit. Then she asked Michiru to tutor herin english, making her smile too. Then, before heading to her club, she said for them to meet after school, because she wants to take her somewhere special. At the club, Mai couldn't focus on painting, and kept thinking about Michiru and Kaoru. WHen the 2 of them were about to go home, Minori came. She was here with mom, who had to make a delivery near. Then she met Kaoru, and made her to watch Saki's practice. Then she asked Kaoru to go with her next time too, and made her promise. Mai secretely watched th 3 of them talking, when a ball came, and was about to hit Minori's head, when Michiru and Kaoru used their powers to destroy the ball. Mai saw everything. Then Saki came, saying, that her practice is over, and was looking for a ball. Neither Michiru nor Kaoru didn't saw it. Then Saki invited Mai to go to the Sky Tree too, together with Michiru and Kaoru. Then Saki asked everyone to hug the Sky Tree like her too. All 3 girls did as Saki said. Michiru and kaoru then have actually smiled, and Kaoru clled Saki by her name for the first time. Then suddenly the 2 girls remembered about their mission, and changed to their Dark Fall forms. Flappy and Choppy felt really dark presence, and Saki with Mai transformed. Then Michiru and Kaoru came. Egret's suspicions were confirmed. Then Michiru and Kaoru started attacking the Cures violently, without letting them talk. Then the 2 villains asked, why aren't they fighting back, and Bloom with Egret said, that whatever they say, Michiru and Kaoru are their friends. No mater how differend their worlds are, they are still friends. The speech seemed to work, but Michiru and Kaoru attacked again. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Goyan *Akudaikan Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes